


Know When To Walk Away

by drpepper23



Series: One Chance Ian and Mickey [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpepper23/pseuds/drpepper23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey play hard and love even harder.<br/>This is part two of my, One-chance Ian and Mickey verse. You don’t really have to read the first part to understand this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know When To Walk Away

Ian went to the shoebox under the bed and pulled it out. Six months of playing together and he and Mickey had finally been invited to a private game. 

A traveler passing through, originally from the Southside, had saw them together and liked their style. 

Ian pulled the money out, and lay the bills in a neat pile on the bed. He was in the process of counting when Mickey came out the bathroom, hair still wet, one towel wrapped around his waist another in his hand. Ian licked his lips. Six months together, and he still never tired of the sight of a naked Mickey Milkovich. 

Mickey ran a towel through his hair, watching Ian the whole time. They were so attuned to each other, that Ian was sure Mickey knew every dirty thought running through his head. “What we got?” Mickey asked. “We gonna have enough for this game?” 

He plunged on the bed beside Ian, still naked and still wet, and Ian had had enough. Mickey looked so fucking inviting, and he smelled like deodorant, soap, and Axe shampoo. Ian put a nose to Mickey’s neck and inhaled deeply. 

“Hmm, fuck, Mickey,” He pulled the other man to him and let their lips connect. Mickey tasted so good and so sweet and Ian felt everything in him come apart. Mickey reacted by wrapping a hand around Ian’s neck and pulling him closer. They went at it for awhile, just making out and kissing, until Mickey finally made an attempt to push him away. 

“The money, Gallagher. How much money do we have? It’s ten thousand each, just to sit down.”  
Ian got one more kiss in, then reluctantly pulled away, and resumed his counting. “Got a little over eighteen thousand.”

“Shit.” Mickey ran a hand over his face and sat on the side of the bed. “That shit is next week. Where the fuck we gonna get two thousand dollars by next week?”

Ian lay his head in Mickey’s lap, and shivered when the other man ran soft fingers through his hair. He resisted the urge to bit Mickey on the waist, and thought about their problem for a minute. 

They needed this bad, because they both had families who were struggling, both had families who could benefit. It was a twenty thousand dollar profit if they won the first game, and any game after that only added to that number. If they played right, they could walk outta there a few hundred thousand richer. 

Ian shrugged, they’d get the cash by doing what they did best. He put the money back in the shoebox and stuffed it under the bed. “So where we gonna play tonight?”

Mickey’s smile was wicked as he leaned over and kissed Ian on the lips. “Game on then, Gallagher. Game on.” 

They ended up in downtown Chicago, at a club called, Release. Mickey looked at the name and frowned. “Are you sure that’s what he said? What the fuck kinda name is Release, huh? Seems like a fucking sex club to me.”

Ian laughed and pulled out the slip of paper he’d written the information on, to check it against what was in front of him. “This is it, Mick. I can call Brian if you want me to, but I’m pretty sure he knows what he’s talking about. Come on, they’re expecting us.” 

They walked into a dusty, alcohol smelling room, filled with high raised booths, blocking everything from sight. It was quiet but the place seemed to be packed. Ian didn’t even want to think about what kind of activities were being performed behind those booths. He walked to the back as he’d been instructed, gave their names, and stepped into a semi-lit room, where three card tables were set up.

One table had two males and two females playing against each other. The other held a male and female combo, playing against another male and female pair. At the last table sat a female with short curly red hair and a man with a goatee and long black hair, held back in a ponytail. 

The woman stood up when they approached. “Ginger,” she said, sticking her hand out. Ian and Mickey both gave her blank looks, causing her to roll her eyes. “What? Never met a redhead name, Ginger? My parents had a sense of humor,” she shrugged, and then nodded toward the table. “One-shot Ian and Mickey, huh? Come on. Let’s play. I want to see if you guys are as good as Brian and Colman claim.” 

They took their seats, both eyes straying to the guy with the ponytail. He hadn’t said much, well actually, he hadn’t said anything at all. He picked the cards up and looked from Ian to Mickey. “I’m Mane.” 

Ian blinked. “You mean, Main, like M.a.i.n.?  
Ponytail scoffed. “No. I mean, Mane, like M.a.n.e.” 

Ian sat back in his chair and looked between the two. A redhead name Ginger and a long, thick, ponytail wearing guy name Mane. These two were fucking with them. He looked at Mickey, whose eyes covertly roamed between the pair, and Ian knew he was getting a read on them. 

Ginger flipped the notebook to a new page and shrugged. “Our parents were best friends. I came out with red hair and he came out with thick hair, no big deal.” Her eyes shifted between them as she spoke.

Mickey ran a slow hand under his chin and Ian quickly got what he was trying to say. These two were sizing them up. Playing with them, watching their reactions to better judge where their heads were. Mickey inclined his head slightly to the left, letting Ian know to put his game face on. They wouldn’t give these fuckers anymore then they’d already gotten.

Their first hand went down, seven to six, in favor of their opponents. After that, it was straight battle mode. These fuckers were good, better than just about anybody they’d ever played against. 

Amateur hour was over and Ian began to wonder just who the fuck Brian and Colman had sent them to, because for the second time that night, he and Mickey were set. It seemed like whenever they caught up, Ginger and Mane knocked them back on their asses. 

Mickey swiped the corner of his eye twice and Ian knew he wanted to go a blind ten. Fuck. He trusted Mickey and going blind would double their score if they made it, but if they didn’t, it would destroy any chance they had of winning. 

To the side, Mane was still shuffling the cards, and Ian knew he had to think fast. Going blind meant they didn’t get to look at the cards before they bid. Fuck it. They hadn’t gotten this far without taking risks. He rubbed his right thumb and index finger together to let Mickey know, ‘game on.’ 

“Gonna go a blind ten,” Mickey said, as he cut the cards. 

Ginger and Mane shared a brief look, that Ian would’ve missed had he not been paying attention. He knew better than to smile, but was secretly pleased that he and Mickey had finally done something to throw the unshakable pair off their game. 

Feeling a little bit more confident, he picked up his hand and gave it a look. He had the ace of spades, king of diamonds, and ace of hearts. Three books worth counting and not one was guaranteed. 

He signed to Mickey what he had, and Mickey signed back in turn. Fuck, they had just eight books between them. It would be like pulling water from a stone just to make those eight, much less an extras two, especially playing against these two fucking sharks. Ian cracked his knuckles and sat up a little taller in his chair. Fuck if they were going down without a fight. 

His king of diamonds got cut right off the bat, as Ginger was dicing them from book one. Luckily, she didn’t have the spades to really run with it. This was something she’d communicated to Mane at the beginning of the hand, if the way he was playing was any indication. 

Ian looked at his hand. There were only three cards left, and even then, he had nothing good. He felt confident that Mickey could at least get one more book, because that’s all they really needed, one. Ginger threw out the three of clubs and Mickey’s eyes scooted across the floor, letting Ian know he couldn’t touch it. 

Mickey threw out the five of hearts, which counted as nothing, since clubs led the hand. He watched Mane, wondering what he had, but knowing that he and Ginger needed all three cards to make the win. 

Ian waited as Mane and Ginger seemed to be in a world of their own. Mane threw out an eight of hearts and Ian tried hard not to smile, as he threw out the four of clubs, winning the hand. 

Mickey’s eyes became dark slits, as he hit Ian with a look, that said more than words ever could.  
Heat rose around Ian’s neck, as he stared back, letting his feelings show openly on his face. Mickey licked his bottom lip, letting Ian know they’d be time for that later, but for now; they needed to keep their heads in the game. 

The blind had put them ahead, but Mane and Ginger quickly caught up. The pair played so good together, that Ian wondered how long they’d been a team. Three more hands went down before Mickey finally threw out the last card that would win the game. 

The final score came down to 520, to 540, two books, they’d won by two fucking books, but it didn’t matter, because they were walking outta there five thousand richer than when they’d walked in. 

Ian went to reach for the money and Mane’s large hand slammed down on his, quick as lighting. Mickey was out of his seat in an instant and it was only Ginger blowing two fingers in her mouth to make a whistle, that stopped things for escalating. 

“Hey, hey, we just want a chance to win our money back,” she said. 

Mickey turned deadly eyes on Mane. “Don’t ever fucking touch him again.” 

“Fuck you, I was just-“

Mickey’s voice came out low and dangerous. “Don’t ever fucking touch him again. You got that?”

Mane raised both hands in front of him and he and Ginger shared a look. She turned to Ian and then to Mickey. “Double or nothing.”

Mickey’s eyes flew to him. Ian didn’t even have to think about it. The only way he and Mickey stayed on top was by being smart and sitting back down to allow Ginger and Mane a chance at destroying them didn’t seem like such a bright idea. Ian blew out a breath. It was time to go. 

He and Mickey listened and learned from Brian and Colman, because they were older and had been doing this shit a lot longer. They picked and chose who they played against, and made no move unless they both agreed on it. Brian had said, always go with your gut, and right now, Ian’s gut was telling him to get the fuck outta there. 

He looked from Ginger to Mane. Both wore careful, blank expressions, but Ian could see the danger lurking underneath. Something told him if they sat back down, they’d loss every dollar they had. 

Ginger and Mane had sized them up. Had watched how they played and had probably already mapped out their next plan of attack. No way could they sit back down. They simply weren’t ready for all the piranhas in the card world, and he knew they had a lot more playing to do before they were. 

He raised his eyes toward the ceiling and Mickey got the message. He snatched the money off the table, eyeing Mane the whole time. “Maybe next time,” he said, grabbing Ian by the hand and pulling him out the back door.

As soon as they were outside, Mickey grabbed him close and smacked their lips together. Ian kissed him back, adrenaline flowing through him. It was a rush, every time they won, it was a rush, and they both got caught up in the feeling.

Ian pushed Mickey against the wall and ravished his neck. The alley was dark, and it was late, and they just didn’t give a fuck. Mickey worked his shirt off and Ian dropped to his knees, pulling Mickey’s pants down with him. 

Mickey’s fingers gripped his hair tight as Ian sucked out every bit of cum the other man produced. He kissed his way back up, then pulled out a condom, and small pack of lube, the whole time wondering when he and Mickey had stared carrying this shit around on a daily basic. 

It was quick and dirty and Ian loved ever minute of it. Mickey kissed him hard and Ian wondered what the fuck in his life could be better than this feeling right here.

“Let’s get outta here,” Mickey said, fixing his clothes and heading down the alleyway. 

Ian pulled his shirt over his head and followed. “I’m hungry. Let’s go to TomatoHead’s and get something to eat.”

Mickey laughed and pulled him close. “You’re always fucking hunger, come on, let’s see what they got.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Title from, "The Gambler"


End file.
